Their Love
by WeasleyIsMyKing7
Summary: During the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Oliver kisses Hermione,and they start dating. How will Ron React? Harry? Read to find out! Written because Im tired of there never being any Oliver/Hermione fics. Rated for Language and sitiuations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. So don't get your knickers in a twist.

A/N: This Chapter was edited due to a reviewer who had concerns of the Format and Yelling. :)

"Impervius." Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's glasses. "That will block the water from your glasses." She said and Oliver looked like he could kiss her, which he did, only a couple seconds later. The kiss lasted for a while and when Oliver let go of Hermione, she was wide-eyed and looked like she was about to faint. "What the bloody hell?"

She mumbled and then clumsily walked back to her seat in the stands beside Ron and Neville. Everyone was staring at her oddly and when she got to Ron and Neville they were staring at her, mouths agape. "Ronald! Close your mouth, you'll catch flies!" She said, beyond annoyed. "I-You-Wood-Kissed-You?" He stuttered looking bewildered.

"Yes Ronald, It seems so." Hermione herself was bewildered. And Neville just stood there, gaping. They all had just turned back to watch the game when Harry fell.

o-O-o

Hermione walked out of the Front doors of Hogwarts fed up. Fred and George making kissing faces at her and saying suggestive things about her and Oliver she finally exploded, right in the hospital wing. She remembered the twins cowering and even some of the Quidditch team when Madam Pomfrey kicked her out. She now was going to go find Wood and give him a piece of her mind. When she got to the showers he had just came out, and not seeing her he whistled a tune whilst heading towards the castle. Hermione then pulled out her wand and said quite calmly:

_Wood, you are the most insufferable person that I have ever met. Why would you __**kiss **__me in front of the entire school just for charming a person's glasses to repel water?!_

Sometime during the first part of her rant, her turned around, startled and started staring at her. "_\_ she was cut off as his lips met hers. At first she just stood there, appalled, and then as any girl would do she started kissing him back. Only to find that this kiss was even better that the first one. Soft yet demanding. When the broke apart for breath she stared wide-eyed at him, realizing what she was doing. "_Have you been hit upside the head, Wood?"_ She started getting angry.

_"No, Hermione I haven't and I don't plan on it."_ He said. "_You know Wood, I was implying the question that we all want to know...Why did you snog me?!" "I felt like it."_ was his reply.

_. "You felt like sexually harassing me?" _sheasked, eyebrows raised.

"_Yes! And apparently you did too! You don't snog someone like that if you don't enjoy it, Granger!" _

"_And why, might I ask, would you snog me like that if you don't enjoy it Wood? I don't at all enjoy someone I don't particularly care for snogging me in front of the whole school, and worst of all, Snape! You don't like me! So stop being a prat and leave me alone!" _Hermione turned around, walking away.

She was halfway to the castle when a voice called "_Will you go to be my girlfriend, Granger?" _

"_Yes!" _she replied. _"Really?" _he sounded hopeful, even to her.

"_No." _And with that, she entered the castle, mind clouded with thoughts of Oliver Wood and his extremely great snogging skills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, I don't own Harry Potter! And neither do you!**

Authors Note_-_- No Reviews…YET! Please review guys, it means the world to moi! Also, this takes place the morning after the kiss.

Hermione was walking to the Great Hall feeling on top of the world. She had a great dream about Voldemort dying and Harry living with his Parents, She took a long shower without Lavender and Pavarti bothering her **at all**! And she just felt great, period. But Hermione should have known that her great morning would never last.

She walked in the Great Hall and went straight to the Gryffindor table, ruffling Harry's hair before sitting between him and Ron. Ron, as usual, was stuffing as much food into his mouth as would go. There was all of 5 minuetes of peace before a *_**BANG**_* went off and everybody looked up to see Oliver Wood, on the table in front of Hermione Granger. He then started singing, to Hermione's utter bewilderment.

"Hermione, Oh Hermione

Please Hermione, Accompany Me to

Hogsmeeeeeade!

Hermione, Please Hermione

You're the best kisser-OW!"

Oliver's voice was cut off as Hermione started hitting him with her book. "Stop ***Thump*** Singing ***Thump*** You ***Thump***sound ***Thump*** Like ***Thump*** A Bloody ***Thump*** Prat!"

"Stop! Stop! That Fucking _Hurts!_ Ow!" Oliver finally managed to get the book out of Hermione's grasp, after a furious struggle.

Hermione then realized that people were staring, gaping and pointing at them. Ron and Harry looked as though they were going to throw up at the thought of her kissing.

"Well Granger, Yes or no?" Oliver asked, holding the book out of her reach.

"NO! God Wood! NO!" she replied.

"Oh yea, why's that Granger ?"

"Because, Because…." She turned to Harry, and Harry knowing exactly what Hermione was thinking started to back away.

"Sorry Harry." She whispered before she kissed him.

**A/N: Mwahaha! Bet you didn't see THAT one coming! **:) **I'm so evil, so there is going to be a LOVE TRIANGLE! For those of you, who don't like Harmiony, I'm telling you know, They are just going to pretend to date for like…a couple of days. I'm sorry but my Super Sense told me that I needed more DRAMA! And I'm a Drama Llama so I went with it! This chapter was a quickie though, so I'm sorry if it isn't up to par. Love**

**Brianna The Llama**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm J.K Rowling! I **_**do **_**own Harry Potter! Mwahaha! Oh No! The Aurors are at the door? They say….that I am an Identity thief? And I don't own Harry Potter? WHAT?! They are going to lock me up in Azkaban if I don't tell you that I am not J.K. Rowling…..so I guess this means, I OWN NOTHING! **

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! One person liked chapter one but didn't like chapter two :( Sorry! I just _had _to! But thanks anyway! I got a couple followers too -Brianna

A/N 2: My name is Chelsea, I wrote this chapter, I wrote the last have of chapter 2 also, I am Brianna's sister so yea, thanks!

Hermione backed away from Harry, frightened that he might curse her. But Harry had a dazed expression and looked at Hermione like she was a goddess. Oliver on the other hand, looked as though Voldemort was standing in front of him. _'Harry's not a bad kisser, is He?' _Hermione thought. Then after a silence in which you could hear a pin drop, Harry spoke up suddenly. "Yep! Hermione and I have been dating for quite a while now, sorry Wood!" He exclaimed excitedly. Hermione started.

_Harry was actually going through with this? The world must have ended! Harry didn't like her! He was disgusted at the mere thought of her kissing Oliver! _All of these thoughts suddenly ran through Hermione's head. "Um….yeah! Harry and I, um….have been dating! Yes! We have!" Hermione told Oliver.

Then she noticed Ron looking green beside her. "Ron? Are you okay?"

"You-Harry-Gross!" He fumbled with his words, before he got up and ran out of the Hall

"No!" Oliver spoke so suddenly that Hermione and Harry ran almost toppled out of their chairs.

"If you were dating _Potter _then he wouldn't have started backing away like you were the plague! Your lying! You just don't want to admit your undying love for me!" He looked like he had just figured out the biggest secret of all time. "Hermione please,_ please _come to Hogsmeade with me."

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"No! You're so gullible, and I've already used it on you once! You should have thought better. Come on Harry." And with that, Hermione stood up and proceeded to walk out of the hall, with Harry close behind her .

**A/N: SHORTEST CHAPTER EVER! I'm sorry, I just ran in the rain last night and now I have the **_**plague! **_

**So sorry for the terrifyingly suckish chapter**

**-Chelsea, Brianna's Drama Llama Sister**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Red is red. Blue is Blue. I don't own Harry Potter. And neither do you!**

**A/N: I know it's been **_**ages **_**since I last updated. I'm terribly sorry! I'm probably going to edit this whole story, Yet again. I kind of want to just delete the whole bloody thing, but some of your reviews make me happy sooo…. HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! It skips a couple of days, sorry. It might be confusing to you all…..hell, I'm confused and I'm the writer! P.S. It's basically just a filler chapter until I get over writers block :/**

It was the day of the Hogmeade trip. Hermione knew that she should have been excited, but the thought of maybe seeing _him _there made her want to vomit. Oh God she wished Harry had got his permission slip signed. Of course, there was always the thought of going with Ron but she knew that he had a slight interest in Lavender Brown and was probably going to bail on her by lunchtime.

What happened to that Gryffindor Bravery?

It was probably chucked out the window the day she was petrified by that damn Basilisk.

Frustrated at herself she grabbed the nearest thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be a picture of Harry, Ron and her in first year, and chucked it out her dorm window. Well, now her bravery _and _her favourite picture had been chucked out the window. Yes, everything was just fine.

After a few more minutes of useless pacing, she picked up her bag and walked out of her dorm. Who cared what Wood thought of her? Well if anyone did, it sure as hell wasn't her! Hermione Granger didn't care about Oliver Wood. Simple as that. Or was it? A voice in the back of her head kept telling her that she was wrong, that she really did care about Oliver Wood. She dismissed it of course. It was probably that little devil person trying to get her to make bad choices. Reaching the end of the staircase and seeing Wood standing there with a red rose, Hermione groaned internally.

"What do you want?" She growled. "You." Was Oliver's cheeky answer.

"_**Look**_, I don't care about your pathetic pick-up lines and ways to 'woo' me. I am not and never will be, Interested!" She stormed past him, throwing the rose in the fireplace on the way out of the common room.


End file.
